Devices, for example touch sensitive-display or gesture input based devices allow users to interact with graphics and/or information presented on the display. For example, content that may be presented or selected in a list format may be provided in a visual or graphic object based display format allowing a user to view and interact with content. Some lists are just based on content items, such as contact lists, item or product lists, while others may be based upon time that they are received or generated such as e-mail messages, text messages, instant messages, social updates, and communication messages which may be associated with calendars or lists of content items created over time and be presented in an info-graphic such as a chart format or graphic object based content list showing representation of the content items. Other examples of time-based content collections include digital photo collections, life logs, multimedia diaries and social network time lines. When viewing lists that use a characteristic defined for each to all the content items to sort the content items, such as time, it can be useful to zoom the list view to modify what time span is shown on the screen (for example minutes, hours, days weeks, months). However, it can often happen that a user scrolls or zooms the list to show a portion where there is no content to be displayed, resulting in a blank display.
Therefore there is a need for an improved method for displaying content items on a display of an electronic device.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.